Tout commence, une nuit de pleine lune
by Fansterek
Summary: Alors que Stiles allait chez Derek à pied en passant par la forêt pendant une nuit de pleine lune, il se fait attaquer par un oméga et qui sera la pour le sauver ? Sterek. Stiles/Être surnaturelle et Derek/Alpha
1. Une nuit de pleine lune

Salut ! Voici une nouvelle fic sur le couple Sterek.

_Les pensées sont en italiques **et **_les paroles, bah, sont normales.

Fiction M dans quelques chapitres.

Contexte : Derek est un Alpha, Stiles est humain (pour l'instant) , ils ne sont pas en couple (pour l'instant). Stiles n'est pas au courant des sentiments de Derek envers lui et inversement.

* * *

><p>La nuit était déjà tombée sur Beacon Hill quand Stiles décida d'aller voir Derek au manoir des Hale, à pied.<p>

_- Non mais quelle idée de se promener dans la forêt pendant la pleine lune _pensa Stiles

Il faisait trop sombre, malgré la pleine lune, pour y voir quelque chose, le cœur de Stiles battait vite, trop vite pour ne pas se faire repérer. Crac... Stiles se retourna vers le bruit. Personne. Pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé.

- Derek ? Si c'est toi, c'est pas drôle !

Un autre craquement retentit. Stiles paniquait, son instinct lui disait de s'enfuir mais avant il devait savoir qui ce cachait dans la pénombre. Avant même d'avancer, cette personne s'approcha de lui. Stiles avait l'impression que son cœur allait explosait tellement qu'il battait vite, il avait devant lui un oméga qui le regardait avec un air affamé. Stiles n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois, il prit ces jambes à son cou et il courut comme jamais.

- _Mon téléphone ! Il faut que j'appelle Derek !_

Stiles sortit difficilement son téléphone et chercha Derek dans son répertoire. Mais chercher en courant, c'est pas facile. Enfin, le nom de Derek apparut. Au bout de trois sonnerie, il répondu :

- Quoi encore ?

- D-De-rek...A l'aid-aaaahhhh...

Stiles s'étala par terre, il venait de se prendre une racine dans les pieds. Paniqué Derek cria au téléphone, mais celui-ci était maintenant à quelque mètre de Stiles. Stiles reprit vite conscience de la situation et cria :

- Dans la forêt !

Avant que l'oméga n'arrive, pas le moins du monde essoufflé et n'écrase le téléphone avec son pied. Stiles, allongé sur le dos commença vivement à reculer alors que le loup-garou leva sa main droite assorti de griffes bien aiguisé. Il l'abattit violemment sur le ventre de Stiles qui cria de douleur. Il se releva, se retourna et commença à repartit quand un autre coup de griffes lui entailla le mollet droit. Un autre cri retentit, il tomba et se retourna vers son agresseur qui le prit à la gorge pour le balancer contre un arbre. Il s'évanouit en entendant vaguement un cri déchirant l'air d'hiver, Derek.

**Dix minutes plus tôt**

Derek était chez lui en train de faire une série de pompe quand son téléphone sonna. C'était Stiles.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?_

- Quoi encore ?

- D-De-erek...A l'aid-aaaahhhh...

- _Merde ! _Stiles ! Stiles ! _Il ne m'entend pas, fais chier !_

- Dans la forêt !

Derek enfila un tee-shirt et il courut dans la forêt, il paniquait, c'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas sentit depuis l'accident avec Kate. Son loup s'agitait beaucoup. Derek avait du mal à le retenir et il savait pourquoi, Stiles était son compagnon, son âme-soeur, sa deuxième moitié. Il devait retrouver Stiles. Il sentit l'air de la forêt et une odeur particulière s'insinuait dans son nez, l'odeur de Stiles avec une odeur de rouille, du sang. Sans rien pouvoir n'y faire, son loup prit le contrôle dès qu'il avait compris. Stiles saignait et pas qu'un peu ! Son loup était prit d'une telle rage. C'est yeux devinrent rouge écarlate, ses griffes sortirent et ses crocs poussèrent. Il courait comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Plus il avançait, plus l'odeur était forte. Il ferait regretté à celui qui avait blessé Stiles. Il le tuerait lentement sous ses cris d'agonie. Ça y est, il les voyait, Stiles se faisait balancer contre un arbre. Il cria toute sa rage. Il s'approcha de l'oméga qui lui faisait tête.

- Il est à moi ! Dit Derek en lui cassant la jambe droite. L'oméga cria de douleur.

- Tu as osé t'en pendre à lui ! Crac, l'autre jambe faisait maintenant un angle bizarre.

Derek continuait de parler sous les cris de douleur du loup-garou.

- Tu vas le payer de ta vie ! Derek arracha son bras et tordit l'autre.

- Mais avant je vais me faire plaisir et te faire souffrir comme tu as fais souffrir Stiles, mais en bien plus fort !

- Derek, non ! Souffla Stiles dans un dernier effort avant de retomber dans le coma.

Derek poussa un grognement de mécontentement et trancha la gorge de son agresseur. Il redevint humain et s'approcha de Stiles pour le prendre dans ses bras avec délicatesse. Il l'emmena chez lui, le déposa dans sur son lit et partit chercher de quoi s'occuper de ses blessures. Il enleva son tee-shirt et son pantalon puis entreprit de nettoyer ses blessures. Il les désinfecta, puis les banda. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil, dans le coin de sa chambre, pour surveiller Stiles et puis, il s'endormit.


	2. Stiles, un être surnaturel ?

_Salut, voici le nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

><p>Les rayons du soleil caressait déjà le visage endormit de Stiles alors qu'il se décidait enfin à émerger du sommeil. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante puis, il entreprit de se lever quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Tous lui revint alors en tête.<p>

- Derek !

* * *

><p>Il était à peine 6h00 du matin quand Derek se réveilla. La première chose qu'il vît, c'est Stiles endormit paisiblement dans son lit puis, il huma l'air et son parfum enivrant arriva jusqu'à son nez, gâchait par une odeur de sang.<p>

- _Dommage qu'il y est encore cette odeur de sang. Il sent si bon sans que je pourrais rester là à le respirer toute la journée._

Derek se leva de son fauteuil (pas très confortable) et alla prendre ses affaires, en silence, pour aller courir dans la forêt. Il aimait courir dans les bois, cela lui vidait la tête, il se sentait bien. Il courut pendant deux heures avant de rentrer pour prendre une douche. Après, il passa voir Stiles. Il dormait toujours, donc Derek descendit boire un café et il lût sur le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Stiles se réveillait.

- Derek !

Derek se leva, monta les escaliers et rentra dans sa chambre.

- Quoi, dit sèchement Derek

_- _J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi je suis pas à l'hôpital pour qu'ils soignent mes blessu...

- Pourquoi tu t'arrête ?

- Mes blessures... Pourquoi je n'ai pas mal ? Je ne sens rien...

- Enlève tes bandages.

Stiles commença à défaire ses bandages, doucement.

- _Oh merde, Derek m'a vu en sous-vêtements et... il regarde encore._

Stiles rougit.

- Pourquoi tu rougis ?

- Je suis presque nu !

- Et alors, c'est pas comme si j'étais une fille !

- Oui ! Mais quand même... Dit il toujours rouge.

Il fini d'enlever le bandage qui entourait son ventre, mais rien. Il ne vit que sa peau, sans aucune trace de blessures, ni de cicatrices.

- Comment c'est possible ? Derek ! Je me suis transformé, c'est ça ! Mais comment je vais faire et mon père...

- Stiles, arrête ! Tu ne t'ai pas transformé, tes blessures n'était pas assez profonde ! Mais c'est quand même bizarre. Défait l'autre bandage pour voir.

- Tourne toi avant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, que tu soit une fille ou un gars, je souhaiterais garder le peu de dignité qu'il me reste.

- Mais c'est moi qui t'es fais tes bandages, donc je t'ai forcément vu en boxer.

- Oui, mais ça compte pas, j'étais inconscient !

Derek ne répondit rien et se retourna, déçût de ne pas pouvoir voir le corps de son compagnon encore une fois.

_- _C'est pareille pour ma jambe, rien.

- Habille toi, je t'emmène chez Deaton. Je t'attend en bas.

- Ah oui et je m'habille avec quoi ?

- Prend ce qu'il te faut dans mon armoire.

Derek partit, sans un mot, en laissant un Stiles très surpris. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il mettrait les habits de 'alphaquigrognetoutletempsetmartyrisestiles Hale, il l'aurait prit cette personne pour une folle. D'autant plus qu'il y avait quelque chose d'asse « intime » à porter les vêtements de quelqu'un d'autre. Stiles prit une douche en vitesse et trouva des habits à peu près à sa taille. Il s'habilla et les sentit.

- _Mmmh, ça sent bon la forêt, et plusieurs autre chose mais je ne vois pas quoi... Mais ça sent si bon. Ooh là, Stiles arrête ! Je rêve ou je suis en train d'aimer l'odeur de Derek, le loup-garou qui me persécute tout le temps._

Puis, il descendit au salon. Derek et Stiles sortirent du manoir et allèrent dans la Camaro de Derek.

- _OH putain, Stiles avec mon odeur sur lui, mmmhh. Merde, calme toi Derek, respire. Et non, merde, respire pas ça va empirer les choses._

- Derek, ça va ? Tes yeux sont rouges.

- Stiles ! Tait-toi et ouvre ta fenêtre !

Ils ouvrirent tous les deux leurs fenêtres.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on peut discuter tranquillement j'ai des questions à te poser.

- Vas-y, mais fait court.

- Ok, alors... Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas emmener à l'hôpital ?

- Pourquoi tu est venu me voir hier soir alors que c'était le pleine lune ?

- Répond à ma question et je répondrai à la tienne.

- Je ne t'ai pas emmené à l'hôpital parce que je ne savais pas encore si tu allais te transformer ou pas.

- Ok, je voulais te voir pour savoir si tu avais besoin de mon aide pour surveiller tes bêtas. D'ailleurs, il sont où ?

- Maintenant, il savent se débrouiller tous seuls pendant la pleine lune. Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire. Il vont nous rejoindre chez Deaton, je leurs ais expliqué la situation, Scott, Lydia et Allison seront là aussi.

- Mouais... Pourquoi tu t'es occupé de moi comme ça ?

- On est arrivé, descend.

- Mais...*Grognement de Derek* Ok... Mais j'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Il descendirent de la voiture et allèrent dans la salle d'attente, tout le monde les attendaient déjà. A peine entré qu'il furent assaillit de questions.

- Oh, oh du calme, dit Stiles. Je vais bizarrement bien donc maintenant calmer vous. Où est Deaton ?

- Je suis là Stiles. Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

- Raconte moi ce qu'il c'est passé, j'aimerais l'entendre de ta bouche.

Stiles raconta ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'au moindre détail ou presque... Il avait omis tout le côté « Derek qui s'occupe bien de lui ».

- Est-ce que vous croyait que cela à un rapport avec mon anniversaire qui est demain ?

- Peut-être, seul le temps nous le dira. Est-ce que tu a ressenti quelque chose ces derniers temps ?

- Non, à part que je suis plus fatigué que d'habitude.

- Bien, cela veut dire que ton corps a besoin d'énergie. Une chose est donc sûr, tu va changer physiquement. Attendons demain pour voir ce qu'il ce passe, après nous aviserons.

- Hum, j'aimerais que mon père ne sache pas ce qu'il ce passe. Dit il à l'intention de tous.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête pour dire qu'ils étaient d'accord.

- Il faudrait que quelqu'un reste avec toi ce soir et demain, dit Lydia.

- Oui elle a raison, dit Deaton.

- Oui mais qui ? Tout le monde ne va rester avec lui, répliqua Allison.

- Moi.

Tous se tournèrent vers Derek avec une expression de surprise sauf Deaton qui savait déjà que Stiles était le compagnon de Derek.

- Pourquoi ce serait toi ?! Répondit Scott.

- Parce que...

- EH OH, je suis encore là ! J'aimerais bien donner mon avis. Coupa Stiles

*****Silence dans la salle*

- Eh bien... Ce sera... Oh je sais pas, Deaton, choisissait pour moi.

- D'accord... Derek me semble le plus expérimenté dans le domaine du surnaturel...

- Ok très bien, Derek restera avec Stiles ce soir et demain. Dit Erica

Scott fit une tête boudeuse, ce qui n'échappa pas à Stiles.

- Oh allez Scottie, on se revoit après-demain, après tout, c'est les vacances.

- Mouais... Fit-il peu convaincu.

- Bon, Derek, tu me ramène chez moi puis tu reviendra après le dîner, mon père ne doit pas savoir que tu es là. Les autres, ne vous approchez pas de chez moi tant que Derek ou moi ne vous l'avons pas dit.

Tous acquiescèrent. Tout le monde repartirent petit à petit. Stiles et Derek, les derniers à partir montèrent dans la camaro.

- Bon Derek, revenons à notre discussion de tout à l'heure. Pourquoi tu t'es occupé de moi comme ça et pourquoi tu veux être avec moi ce soir et demain ?

- On en reparlera chez toi.

Stiles fut pris d'une soudaine fatigue, il commença à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

- Mmmh... murmura t-il avant de s'endormir contre la vitre.

Quand il arrivèrent devant la maison des Stilinski, Derek s'arrêta et contempla Stiles, toujours profondément endormit.

- _Qu'il est mignon quand il ne parle pas... Et puis son odeur, cette fichu odeur qui me fait souvent perdre le contrôle. Mmmh..._

Derek prit Stiles dans les bras et il l'emmena dans sa chambre puis il rentra Stiles dans son lit et s'en alla. Stiles se réveilla vers 18h00, il comprit vite que Derek l'avait mis dans lit.

- _Mais pourquoi diable s'occupe t-il de moi ainsi ? Pensa Stiles_

Stiles alla préparer le dîner. Son père rentra.

- Salut Papa.

- Bonjour Stiles je ne t'ai pas vu dans ton lit hier soir, tu était où ?

- Chez Scott.

- Bien, la prochaine fois préviens moi. Ah oui, demain je ne pourra pas être là pour ton anniversaire, j'ai trop de papiers à remplir. Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grave, on le fêtera après demain. Tu rentrera quand demain ?

- Je vais sûrement dormir au bureau.

- D'accord, fit il en souriant

Après le repas, Stiles monta dans sa chambre. Il était fatigué moralement et physiquement. Il se mit en boxer et il alla se coucher sans même attendre Derek.

* * *

><p>Quand Stiles s'endormit, Derek venait de se garer un peu plus loin dans la rue. Il courut vers la chambre de Stiles et sauta.<p>

- _Bon alors, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Aller dans le lit avec Stiles ou dormir sur la chaise de bureau ? La chaise de bureau semble la meilleure option pour le moment..._

* * *

><p><em>Et oui, vous serez qu'elle créature est Stiles qu'au prochain chapitre...<em>


	3. Secret de famille

Voici un nouveau chapitre, où vous allez découvrir qui est vraiment Stiles... Tous les chapitres n'arriveront pas le dimanche, cela dépend de plein de choses.

* * *

><p>Derek se réveilla en pleine nuit. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un le dérangeait. Stiles était en train de faire un cauchemar et, lui et son loup, ne pouvaient pas le supporter. Il s'approcha de Stiles et le prit dans ses bras.<p>

- Stiles, ça va aller, calme toi, je suis là, dit-il doucement.

Il commença à se calmer quand il chuchota :

- Derek, j'ai froid...

Et il rendormit tout de suite après. Derek ne savait pas quoi faire, Stiles frissonnait et il ne n'aimait pas ça, il voulait s'allonger dans son lit et le prendre dans ses bras pour lui tenir chaud, mais, que dirait Stiles en se réveillant ?

- H_hooo et puis merde, de toutes façons je comptais lui dire avant sa transformation alors autant en profiter._

Il défit Stiles de son étreinte, se mit en boxer et rentra de l'autre côté du lit. Il prit Stiles par le ventre et colla son torse à son dos (position « cuillère »). Il resserra ses bras pour que Stiles est bien chaud et il mit son nez contre sa nuque puis il respira un bon coup.

- _Garde le contrôle Derek, calme toi sinon tu va le violer sur place._

Derek s'endormit, paisiblement, comme jamais auparavant depuis Kate. Stiles, quant à lui, était bien, il ne refit pas de cauchemar de toute la nuit...

* * *

><p>- <em>Mmmh qu'il est bien chaud, il sent bon et avec ce son apaisent qui donne envie de rester dans son lit toute la journée... Je savais pas que mon coussin avait autant de qualités...<em>

Stiles ouvrit ses yeux, lentement, pour voir comment son coussin pouvait être aussi confortable. Il vit d'abord son réveil qui annonçait 5h30 du matin puis il vit :

- Derek ?! Dit-il en se redressant

Et oui, pendant la nuit il avait changé de position, Derek c'était retrouvé sur le dos avec Stiles à moitié sur lui, qui avait la tête posé sur son cœur.

- Mmmh quoi, dit-il encore endormit

- Mais qu'es-ce que tu fait dans mon lit ?

- T'as fait un cauchemar et ensuite tu m'as dit que t'avais froid alors je suis venu te réchauffer.

- Euh, merci répondit Stiles, gêné, en commençant à se lever.

Mais Derek le pris par les hanches et le remit contre son torse (position « cuillère ») puis il se mit à le renifler.

- Derek qu'es-ce que tu fait ? Tu me renifles ?

- Non, grogna t-il

- Bah alors tu fais qu... Stiles couina, Derek était en train de lui lécher la cou.

- D-Derek ? Dit Stiles en essayant de sortir de son emprise.

Derek resserra sa prise sur Stiles et il grogna, un grognement animal, à l'oreille de celui-ci. Il avait partiellement perdu le contrôle, ses yeux luisait d'une couleur rouge, ses griffes était sorties et ses crocs aussi. Il continua en remontant vers son oreille, il suça, mordilla son lobe, Stiles gémissait. Derek le retourna sur le dos, il le bloqua avec son bassin et il plongea dans son cou. Il le lécha, le mordilla pour ensuite laisser un suçon bien visible. Il remonta vers sa mâchoire tout en le léchant et enfin il arriva aux lèvres, si appétissantes, envoûtantes, une tentation à la luxure. Sans hésiter, il les prit, sans retenue, pour lui donner un baisé bestiale en y mettant tout son amour et sa passion. Il quémanda l'entrée avec sa langue. Stiles entrouvrit les lèvres sans hésiter. Une danse endiablée s'engagea avec ces deux muscles roses. Il se séparèrent avec difficultés, par manque d'oxygène. Derek lécha le sang qui coulait modérément de ses lèvres meurtris par ses crocs. Derek reprit le contrôle et il susurra à l'oreille de Stiles d'une voix langoureuse :

- Je crois que cela résumé assez bien ce que je ressens pour toi. Bon anniversaire !

Et Stiles hocha la tête avec un sourire niais. Quand Derek commença à sortir du lit, Stiles reprit ses esprits et il lança avec un sourire malicieux :

- Merci... Mais je crois bien qu'après un résumé on lit le bouquin, non ?

- Ça dépend, t'as bien aimé ?

- J'ai adoré... Répondit-il à l'oreille du loup.

- D'accord, mais avant sait tu ce qu'est un compagnon pour un loup-garou ? Dit Derek d'un air sérieux en se rasseyant sur le lit.

- Attends, je suis ton compagnon ? S'exclama t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Oui... Alors ? Tu sais ce que cela implique ?

- Euuhh... Ouais, c'est comme une âme sœur chez les humains sauf que chez les loups il faut rajouter la possessivité maladive, la jalousie accru, la protection comme un besoin vital, ce lien à vie et une place comme second chef dans la meute avec un certain pouvoir et une certaine liaison qui pousse les membres de la meute à protéger la ou le compagnon de leur chef. Il y a aussi le besoin d'être près l'un de l'autre et l'augmentation de puissance de la meute et surtout du chef.

- Wow, je savais pas que tu en serais autant. Dit Derek étonné.

- Oh bah tu sais avec Scott et Allison...

- Alors ? Ça te va ? Tu accepte les conditions ? Dit-il timidement.

- Oui, sans hésiter parce que je t'aime Derek et je veux que ça soit fait avant ma transforma...

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Derek s'emparait déjà de sa bouche.

- Considère ça comme mon cadeau d'anniversaire...

Puis il descendit vers son cou si tentateur et lui laissa des marques avec ses dents. Il lui fit des baisers mouillés jusqu'à atteindre un de ses tétons. Stiles gémit de plus belle, Derek recommença à perdre le contrôle, ses crocs sortirent ainsi que ses griffes. Ses yeux devinrent rouge sang.

- Stiles... Je perds le contrôle, je vais te blesser... Je n'arrive pas à résister à mon loup, il te veut, il veut que du gémisse pour lui, que tu cri de plaisir.

- Merde Derek, maintenant je guéris alors transforme toi vite parce que j'en peut plus d'attendre !

Derek avait, bien évidement, oublié ce détail qui l'arrangeait tant. Il se laissa aller, il laissa son loup prendre le contrôle, il prit ça forme hybride. Derek continua sur sa lancée en attaquant l'autre téton mais cette fois avec ses crocs, ce qui fit gémir Stiles encore plus. Le loup entendait ses gémissement comme une douce mélodie qui augmentait son désir. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il voulait goûter le fruit interdit, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il arracha le boxer déformé de Stiles et son odeur se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son nez, une odeur si enivrante, envoûtante, puis il prit sa virilité dans sa main pendant que l'autre maltraité, avec ses griffes, un téton.

- Derek, lâcha Stiles dans un soupir d'aise.

Derek grogna de contentement, il adorait voir Stiles dans cet état, grâce à lui. Décidant d'aller plus loin, il lécha sa hampe jusqu'au gland pour ensuite le gober tout entier en le masturbant en même temps. Stiles se cambra de plaisir quand Derek le prit enfin en bouche.

- Aaahh...Mmmh... Derek... Stop... Je... Je vais venir... A-arrête.

Derek était comme un toxicomane qui prenait sa dose, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, Stiles avait si bon goût. Alors il continua encore plus vite et plus fort.

- Aaaahh... Derek... Mmmmhh, cria-il d'un son aigu.

Enfin, la délivrance. Derek avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte ce liquide si délicieux, il ce pencha à l'oreille de Stiles et dit d'une voix rauque et animale :

- Ce n'est pas fini. Retourne toi.

Stiles s'exécuta, il se mit à quatre pattes en relevant ses fesses vers Derek. Il grogna fasse à sa soumission. Il lui écarta les fesses et il lécha son anneau de chair puis il y rentra sa langue. Stiles couina. Son loup devenait fou, il voulait ré-entendre ce son, ce son qui prouvait que Stiles allait être à lui, il sorti et rentra encore et encore avec Stiles qui couinait encore et encore de plaisir. Il n'en pouvait plus, il se positionna à l'entrée et rentra d'un coup. Stiles gémit de douleur. Derek attendit qu'il s'habitue.

- Derek... Bouge... Murmura Stiles

Il commença à faire des vas et viens lentement mais Stiles le rendait vraiment trop fou, il était si serré et si chaud. Comme une réponse à son besoin, Stiles dit entre deux gémissement :

- Plus vite...

Mais à peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que l'on sonnait à la porte, Stiles se leva et alla ouvrir laissant Derek. Mais non, je rigole. Bon, reprenons :

Derek accéléra plus vite et plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la boule nerf qu'il cherchait. Stiles cria de plaisir. Derek s'acharnait dessus, il allait bientôt venir. Il reprit la virilité de Stiles et il le masturba au même rythme que ses coups. Stiles n'en pouvait plus et Derek le sentit. Il le retourna sur le dos pour le voir et il s'approcha de son cou puis il le mordit à la base de celui-ci. La douleur émise par la morsure décupla le plaisir de Stiles et il éjacula sur son ventre, une deuxième fois. Derek sentit les chairs de son amant se refermer sur lui et il éjacula en même temps que Stiles, poussant ainsi un grognement si fort que tous les loups-garous à 10km à la ronde l'eurent entendu. Il avait enfin revendiqué son compagnon et toute sa meute ou plutôt leur meute le savaient et pouvaient le sentir car à peine avait il poussait son cri qu'il avait ressenti une nouvelle puissance montait en lui. Il lécha la semence de Stiles puis la morsure à son cou et il reprit forme humaine.

- Je crois bien qu'on a réveillé tout le quartier... Dit Stiles en rigolant

- Moi je dirait plutôt toute la ville, répondit Derek en souriant, puis en s'allongeant près de Stiles.

- Je préfère quand tu souris, ça te va mieux. *Grognement de Derek*. Merci, c'était le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire de ma vie. On va prendre une douche ?

- Mmmh... Acquiesça Derek

Stiles commença à se relever quand une douleur au niveau de ses reins se fit sentir. Il gémit de douleur.

- Stiles, ça va ? Demanda Derek, inquiet

- Ouais, ça va passer. Tu me porte ? *Gros sourire de Stiles* puis *Grognement de Derek*

Il le prit comme une princesse et il l'emmena sous la douche. L'eau chaude leur fit du bien, surtout à Stiles, il ressentait déjà une douce chaleur au niveau des reins. La guérison avait commencé mais une légère fatigue était là. Il enlaça Derek, posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et il ferma les yeux.

- Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- T'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu fatigué, ça va aller mieux après avoir mangé.

Ils finirent leur douche non sans quelques petits baisers par si, par là puis il s'habillèrent et il descendirent manger. Arrivé dans la cuisine, Stiles vit une lettre posée sur la table. Il l'a prit avec curiosité et la lut :

_Pour Genim, de la part de Maman :_

_Bonjour Genim,_

_si ton père a bien écouté ce que j'ai dit, tu aura 18 ans aujourd'hui alors tout d'abord, joyeux anniversaire mon fils. Je suis sûr que tu es devenu un homme formidable, je suis si fière de toi. Mais, si je t'écris ce n'est pas que pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Notre famille cache depuis la nuit des temps un secret. Te connaissant, je pense que tu as remarqué qu'il ce passe des choses bizarres dans cette ville... Les créatures surnaturelles existent réellement et tu en est une. Je suis désolé de ne pas être là aujourd'hui mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide, malheureusement. Ce soir, sera pour toi un moment de découverte pour toi-même, tu découvrira de tes yeux ce que tu es. Je préfère ne pas te le dire, sinon tu ne t'inquiéterais pour rien. La première transformation est toujours un peu douloureuse mais cela passera vite. J'espère que tu acceptera ce que tu es. _

_Je t'aime Genim, ne l'oublie jamais._

_P.S : Ton père n'est pas au courant, je te laisse le choix de lui annoncer ou pas._

Stiles en avais les larmes aux yeux, Derek le regardait avec un air interrogateur. Stiles lui tendit alors la lettre et il la lut. Derek le prit dans ses bras et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète, ça va aller, je suis là maintenant et je ne te quitterais pas, un loup n'a qu'un seul compagnon et j'ai eu la chance de te trouver. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Assis-toi, je vais préparé le petit déjeuner.

Stiles hocha la tête et s'assit. Derek prépara le petit déjeuner et il mangèrent silence. Le cerveau à Stiles tournait à 200 %, il voulait savoir quelle créature il était. Derek vit bien que Stiles réfléchissais trop, si ça continuait ainsi, il allait fumer par les oreilles.

- Et si on se faisait un film ? Demanda Derek pour lui changer les idées.

- Star Wars ?

- Si tu veux.

Dix minutes après le début du film, Stiles s'endormit sur l'épaule de Derek. Derek éteignit la télévision et regarda Stiles dormir en écoutant les battements calme de son cœur. Il était si mignon quand il dormait que Derek ne remarqua même pas que quelques heures c'était écoulée. Il monta Stiles dans sa chambre et il partit préparer à manger. Stiles se réveilla alors qu'une délicieuse odeur se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son nez. Il se leva, sans plus aucune douleur et alla dans la cuisine. Il vit avec étonnement que Derek savait super bien cuisiner.

- Wow, c'est super bon. S'écria t-il

- C'est ma mère qui m'a appris.

- Dis, on peut sortir cette après-midi vu que maintenant on sait que la transformation n'aura lieu que ce soir ?

- D'accord mais je veux qu'on soit à 18h00 chez toi et je préviens les autres.

- Ok

**Message de Derek à Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Scott, Lydia et Allison :**

La mère de Stiles a laissé une lettre, il ne se transformera que ce soir alors on sort, ne nous déranger pas sinon je vous brise les os !

**De Scott à Derek **:

Ok, Allison et moi on reste ensemble. Bonne sortie ;)

**De Isaac à Derek **:

Profitait bien de votre sortie en amoureux ;)

**De Erica à Derek **:

Ok, Boyd et moi on reste ensemble. Embrasse Stiles de ma part :D

*Grognement de Derek*

**De Lydia à Derek :**

Ouais ok, je reste avec Jackson et félicitation vous deux, Scott m'a tout dis :p

**Fin des messages**

- C'est bon ? Demanda Stiles, impatient.

- Ouais, tu veux aller où ?

- J'aimerais bien aller quelque part mais c'est à une heure d'ici...

- Dis toujours.

- A la plage.

- Ok.

- Je peux conduire ?

- Non !

Stiles fit ses yeux de chien battu.

- J'ai dit non !

- S'il te plaît...

- Non !

Il fit une mine boudeuse. Derek le prit dans ses bras et essaya de l'embrasser mais Stiles bougeait la tête.

- Pas de voiture, pas de bisous ! Dit Stiles d'un air enfantin.

- Tu es sûr ? Lui murmura t-il à l'oreille d'une voix suave alors qu'il commençait à prendre le lobe en bouche.

- O-ou-oui, dit Stiles, fébrile.

- Alors je vais me servir tout seul...

Derek releva la tête, prit le menton de Stiles pour éviter qu'il bouge et il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il quémanda l'entrée et la résolution de Stiles fondit comme neige au soleil.

- T'as pas le droit, c'est de la triche ! S'écria Stiles.

- J'ai le droit, parce que maintenant, tu es à moi...

Derek fondit dans son cou pour le mordiller.

- Mmmh, Derek, arrête, je suis fatigué...Dit-il en baillant.

- Encore ? S'inquiéta Derek

- Ouais, mais j'ai quand même envie d'aller à la plage alors pendant que je fais ma sieste, tu conduis.

- T'es sûr que tu veux pas rester là ?

- Oui...

Et Stiles s'endormit dans les bras de Derek. Quelle dormeur !

**1h30 plus tard**

Stiles se réveilla doucement, il était dans les bras chaud et puissant de Derek, assis devant la mer.

- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on ait là ? Questionna Stiles.

- 20 minutes.

- C'est beau... Dit-il émerveillée.

Derek avait le nez dans le cou de Stiles.

- Dis moi, c'est un truc de loup cette manie de toujours mettre ton nez dans mon cou ?

- Mmmh, c'est ton odeur, elle apaise mon loup, il se sent mieux...

- Je sens bon ? Demanda Stiles

- Tu n'imagine pas à quelle point... Les odeurs, c'est très important chez les loups. C'est principalement comme ça qu'on repère notre compagnon. Bon, bien sûr, il y d'autre critères mais c'est celui-là le plus important.

- Mmmh... Tiens, en parlant de ça, j'ai quoi comme pouvoir avec la meute ?

- T'es un peu comme une maman, tu as une certaine autorité mais pas plus que le papa (bon c'est pas forcément vrai, mais pour l'histoire, c'est plus simple comme ça).

- Et pourquoi je serais la maman ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ?

- Non, c'est bon... Et la puissance, tu te sens comment ?

- Plus fort, plus rapide, plus endurant, enfin plus tout, quoi.

- Et les autres, c'est pareil ?

- Ouais.

Ils restèrent là, jusqu'à 17h00, puis il montèrent dans la voiture. Stiles s'endormit, encore, au bout de 5 minutes de route. Derek prit Stiles et il le monta dans sa chambre puis il descendit préparer à manger. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'ai pas l'odeur alléchante du repas qui réveilla Stiles mais un mal de dos. Il descendit dans la cuisine, le dos voûté comme une vieille personne ?

- Ça va pas ? S'inquiéta Derek

- Si, j'ai juste mal au dos. Par contre, je me sens en pleine forme.

- Tu veux que je prenne ta douleur ?

- Non, je veux supporter la douleur parce que c'est ma première transformation et je vais prendre tout ce qui va avec, même la douleur.

Les yeux de Derek s'illuminèrent d'une rouge écarlate.

- Hey Derek, calme toi. Dit calmement Stiles.

- C'est mon loup, il ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir.

- C'est bon, ça va, c'est supportable, c'est juste un simple mal de dos, pour l'instant. Aller viens là mon loup.

Stiles prit Derek dans ses bras et, bien évidement, Derek mis sa tête dans son cou. Il se calma quelque peu. Après ce délicieux repas préparé par Derek, le dos de Stiles commençait à lui faire de plus en plus mal. Derek essayait de se contrôler un maximum pour que son loup ne sorte pas, mais c'était compliqué et toute la meute devait être dans le même état que lui. Tous à essayer de protéger Stiles... Voyant que Derek perdait le contrôle, Stiles dit :

- Derek, sort, je t'appellerais quand ce sera fini.

- Stiles, si je sors et que je ne te vois plus, ça sera encore pire.

- Mais tu es en train de perdre le contrôl-Aaaahhhhh !

- STILES !

Derek ne put résister plus temps, il prit sa forme hybride et il courut vers Stiles. Mais, (bah oui, dans ces moments il y a toujours un « mais ») une lumière aveuglante provenant de Stiles, qui criait toujours, surgit (le pauvre, je le fais souffrir). Puis tout s'arrêta, d'un coup. La lumière aveuglante s'éteignit et Stiles arrêta de crier. Derek, toujours en mode loup avait du mal à voir.

- Ouf, c'est bon Derek, tu peux redevenir humain, c'est fini.

Derek reprit forme humaine et il cligna des yeux pour mieux voir. Devant lui ce tenait Stiles avec des yeux verts émeraudes, luisants comme les siens et des ailes. Pas de petites ailes qui servaient à rien, de grosses et belles ailes qui touchait presque le sol (en gros 2 ailes de la taille de Stiles, 1m80). Stiles les regardait et les touchait, émerveillé.

- Wow, dit Derek, surpris. Alors tu es... Un ange ?

- Je pense, ça me paraît très possible.

- Je peux toucher ?

- Ouais, tu va voir, c'est tout doux...

- Je vais prévenir prévenir les autres. VOUS POUVEZ ENTRER !

- Hein ?

- Je te rappelle que je suis lié à eux et toi aussi maintenant, alors ils sont venu, d'instinct et ont prévenu les autres.

- Et pourquoi, ils sont pas entrés ?

- Parce que j'étais là.

- Alors là Stiles, Wow ! Et bon anniversaire. S'écria Scott en rentrant dans le salon.

- Je confirme, bon anniversaire et Wow ! Dit Isaac derrière lui.

- Eh bah, qui aurais pensé que Stiles serait un ange. Ricana Erica.

- Et si j'allais les essayer dehors ?! S'extasia Stiles.

- Ouais, dit Lydia en s'approchant.

- Stiles, je pense pas que se soit une bonne id...

- Mais si Derek, je me sens en pleine forme. Coupa Stiles.

Stiles commença à se diriger dans l'entrée quand il réfléchis, enfin.

- Euuh... En faite je crois pas que cela soit une si bonne idée que ça de sortir en pleine rue avec des ailes...

- Bah essaye de les rentrer... Suggéra Allison

- Et comment je fais moi ? Derek, comment tu fait, toi, pour rentrer tes griffes ?

- Je me calme.

- Mais je suis calme, je suis pas énervé.

- Concentre toi et pense à ce que tu veux faire. Dit Lydia.

Stiles se concentra, ses ailes s'illuminèrent d'une faible lumière et elle disparurent.

- Ça a marcher ! S'exclama Stiles

- Essaye de les ressortir pour voir. Dit Isaac

Stiles se reconcentra et il réussi assé rapidement.

- C'est génial, je suis pas poilu... Dit il soulagé. Bon on fais quoi maintenant ?

- Rien, vous vous rentrez chez vous, on se voit demain chez moi pour tester Stiles (Stiles hocha la tête). Dit Derek à l'attention des autres.

Ils protestèrent un peu mais ils partirent quand même. Une fois parti, Stiles rangea ses ailes et Derek le prit comme une princesse pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

- HEY, je peux encore marcher ! S'indigna t-il

- M'en fou...

Arrivé dans la chambre, Derek posa Stiles sur le sol et il commença à se déshabiller pour aller se coucher. Mais Stiles le prit autrement.

- Tu veux qu'on recommence comme ce matin ?

- Tu dois te reposer...

- Tu dit pas non, dit-il en se rapprochant de Derek maintenant en boxer.

- Stiles... Grogna t-il en repensant à ce matin.

Ses yeux commencèrent à s'illuminer.

- Moi aussi je peux faire ça maintenant... Même si je sais pas encore faire...

Stiles se tenait maintenant à quelques millimètres de la bouche de Derek.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux pas recommencer ? Chuchota-il

Derek grogna comme réponse et il prit les lèvres de Stiles. Il l'enlaça posséssivement et il frotta son bassin contre celui de Stiles. Son gémissement fut étouffé par les lèvres de Derek et ce fut parti pour une nuit torride...


	4. Joyeux anniversaire Stiles !

**Salut tout le monde. Oui, je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié (pitié me frappez pas). Mais, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai mis un lemon. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

><p>Stiles eut un réveil assez désagréable. Une chose humide lui parcourait le visage.<p>

- Mmmmhh Derek dit-il, encore endormi, alors qu'il essayait de repousser son loup, qui le léchait avidement.

Seul un grognement animale lui répondit. Il se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux. Au dessus de lui, se tenait Derek, transformé.

- Derek, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

*Grognement de Derek*

- Si tu fais que de grogner on va pas aller bien loin.

*Grognement de Derek*

- Ok, bon alors, quand tu aura fini de me lécher le visage en mode loup tu me le dira...

*****Grognement de Derek*

Après lui avoir léché le visage pendant 5 bonnes minutes, Derek se décida à reprendre forme humaine.

- Enfin, s'écria Stiles. Maintenant, j'aimerais avoir des explications et pas des grognements. Sinon, qu'est-ce que ce sera quand...

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Derek l'embrassait langoureusement.

- Maintenant, j'ai une façon de te faire taire. Dit Derek, fier de lui.

- Je pense que je pourrais m'y habituer... Mais en attendant, j'attends toujours mes explications.

- Ok mais écoute bien parce que je le répétera pas deux fois. Tu sait déjà qu'en tant que loup-garou, j'ai une partie humaine et une autre lupine. Stiles hocha la tête. Eh, bien la partie lupine montre son affection, à son compagnon, en le léchant affectueusement ou même en se frottant à lui. Tandis que la partie humaine la montre en l'embrassant, en lui disant des mots doux, ...etc. Si je montre la plus part du temps ma partie humaine, ma partie lupine est quand même là et elle aussi à des besoins, comme ce matin ou hier soir... Stiles rougit en repensant à cette nuit. Et donc je lui laisse le plaisir de t'avoir le soir et le matin quand on est que tous les deux. Il ne faut donc pas t'inquiéter si tu me vois transformé quand on est seul.

- D'accord, mais les réveils « léchouille », non merci.

- C'est pas moi qui décide... Murmura t-il à l'oreille de Stiles. Tu viens à la douche avec moi ?

- Mouais dit-il peu heureux de sa réponse. J'espère que je me réveillerais pas tous les matins avec un loup-garou qui me lèche le visage.

Derek sourit en voyant l'air boudeur qu'arborait Stiles.

- Qu'est-ce que ça va être avant et pendant la pleine lune ? Demanda Stiles sarcastiquement.

- Tu le découvrira le moment venu... Répondit malicieusement Derek.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la douche. En entrant dans la cabine, Stiles eut une idée.

- Dis, est-ce que ça te dérange si je sors mes ailes pour les laver ? Demanda t-il peu sûr de lui.

- Tu sais, t'as pas besoin de me le demander. Répondit Derek

Stiles hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il visualisa des ailes qui apparaissaient dans son dos et elles apparurent aussitôt. Ses yeux luisirent d'une couleur émeraude. Il essaya de les déployer mais la cabine de douche était trop petite, alors il les laissa contre son dos.

- Tu veux bien me les laver s'il te plaît ?

- Tourne toi.

Derek prit le savon et il frotta délicatement les ailes de son amant.

- Tu sais, c'est pas des ailes en cristal, tu peux frotter plus fort.

Ils finirent de se rincer puis se sécher et ils allèrent s'habiller. Stiles mit un boxer et il déploya ses ailes de toutes leurs longueurs.

- Wow, je crois que je vais jamais mis habituer. Dit Derek en voyant ces ailes.

- Mais si, ça va prendre du temps, c'est tout. Et puis moi aussi ça me fais bizarre.

Stiles fit disparaître ses ailes et ils finirent de s'habiller. Après avoir prit leur petit-déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers le manoir des Hale pour tester Stiles. En arrivant, ils purent découvrir que tout le monde était présent, même Deaton qui avait un carnet dans les mains.

- Salut tout le monde ! S'écria t-il en sortant de la voiture.

- Salut ! Répondirent t-ils d'une même voix.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek.

- Alors Derek, on commence par quoi ?

- On va commencer par une course de vitesse. Répondit Derek

- J'ai jamais était bon en vitesse.

- Je confirme. Dit Scott

- Hey ! Cria Stiles faussement indigné.

- Bon, tous les loups-garous et Stiles en ligne, on va courir jusqu'au grand chêne.

- Mais ça fait au moins 1 km ! S'écria Stiles

- Justement, on va tester ta vitesse et ton endurance. Répondit Derek. A vos marques, prêt, partez !

Tous les loups-garous et Stiles s'élancèrent. Derek en première position, Isaac, Boyd et Scott en deuxième suivit de près par Erica, qui commençait à les rattraper et Stiles, dernier, loin derrière. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il n'avait pas le don de courir vite et loin, un poids s'enleva de ses épaules, il devint plus léger, ses jambes accéléraient facilement, l'air rentrait de mieux en mieux dans ses poumons. Il dépassa, Boyd puis Erica puis Isaac et Scott, qui en restèrent bouche-bée. Il continua dans cette lancée et il rattrapa enfin Derek, qui souriait en voyant son compagnon le dépasser.

- Salut Papy ! Lança Stiles alors qu'il doublait Derek.

Derek accéléra face à l'insulte mais Stiles en fit de même. Finalement, c'est Stiles qui arriva premier.

- J'ai gagné ! S'écria t-il

Les autres encore derrière, Derek en profita pour murmurer à l'oreille de Stiles d'une voix suave :

- Papy, hein ? Tu vas voir ce que le papy te réserve ce soir.

- Hum, c'est une promesse ?

- Je n'ai qu'une parole.

Le reste des loups arrivèrent enfin et ils repartirent pour rejoindre les autres.

- Alors qui a gagné ? Demanda Allison.

- Moi ! Répondit Stiles tout content.

- Non... Sérieux ? Dit Lydia en regardant Derek.

- Il a raison.

Deaton prit note.

- Maintenant on va tester ta force. Dit Derek en s'adressant à Stiles. Tu vois le tronc cassé là-bas ? Stiles hocha la tête. Essaye de le soulever.

Stiles s'approcha du tronc, il mit ses mains dessous et il tira de toutes ses forces. Le tronc ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- J'y arrive pas. Se plaignit Stiles.

- Ré-essaye et concentre toi. L'encouragea Derek.

Il s'approcha à nouveau du tronc et il se concentra. Stiles réussit, il souleva le tronc.

- Bien, maintenant essaye ce rocher. Ordonna Derek.

- Mais c'est au moins dix fois plus lourd que le tronc. Répliqua Stiles.

- Isaac y arrive alors essaye.

Stiles se concentra très fort mais il ne put le soulever ou même le déplacer.

- Donc plus rapide qu'un loup mais pas plus fort. Murmura Deaton en écrivant sur son carnet.

- Bon, Stiles, place toi là, on va tester ton agilité et tes réflexes. Dit Derek.

**45 minutes plus tard.**

- Alors, Stiles est plus rapide qu'un loup-garou Alpha, moins fort qu'un bêta, aussi agile que Derek avec des réflexes surprenant. Pas d'odorat développé, une vision de nuit avec une vue perçante et pas d'ouïe sensible. Manque plus que le vol. Conclut Deaton en lisant son carnet.

- Les autres vous rentraient. Cria Derek pour se faire entendre.

- Hein, pourquoi ? Demanda Stiles, intrigué.

- On a pas besoin d'eux.

- Et Deaton ? Il reste, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il prend des notes pour améliorer ses connaissances.

- Mouais.

Les autres rentrèrent. Stiles sortit ses ailes, il les déploya et commença des mouvements de bas en haut. Il décolla doucement du sol sous le regard attentif des deux hommes.

- Oh putain, Derek, je vole !

- Je suis pas aveugle, je le vois bien.

- Fais un tour autour du manoir pour voir. Demanda Deaton.

Stiles s'éleva un peu plus dans les airs, il se pencha pour avancer puis il accéléra. Il tourna autour de la maison brûlée pour ensuite rejoindre Derek et Deaton.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de porter Derek et de voler avec, s'il te plaît. Demanda Deaton.

- Ouais.

Stiles prit les deux mains de Derek, il força un peu pour le décollage mais il réussi à s'élever, il fit encore un tour du manoir avec Derek accroché à ses mains.

- Eh bien tes ailes sont puissants, tu pense que tu pourrais porter deux personnes ?

- Non, je ne pense pas parce que j'ai eus du mal à transporter Derek.

- Donc tu peut transporter une personne mais pas très longtemps. Très bien, j'ai fini avec ça. Merci de m'avoir permis de prendre en note tous ça. Au revoir.

Stiles secoua sa main et rentra ses ailes. Il demanda à Derek.

- Bon, on rentre ?

- Non, d'abord on va chez moi, les autres nous attendent.

- A bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu verras bien.

Stiles et Derek se dirigèrent vers le manoir. Stiles entra le premier. Il ne vit personne.

- Où ils sont passés ? Demanda Stiles à Derek.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE STILES ! S'écrièrent tout le monde en sortant de leur cachette.

Stiles en resta sans voix.

- Tu pensais quand même pas qu'on allaient oublier de fêter ton anniversaire. Cria Lydia. Aller viens ouvrir tes cadeaux !

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Lydia l'entraînait dans le salon.

- Bon, tu ouvre tes cadeaux et après on mange le gâteau. Dit Lydia.

Stiles ne put qu'acquiescer. Après tout qui refuserais une invitation de Lydia Martin ? Elle tendit un paquet à Stiles en lui disant :

- C'est de ma part, ne l'ouvre que ce soir. Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Boyd et Erica lui offrirent un jeux vidéo. Isaac lui offrit des chocolats, ne sachant pas quoi lui offrir. Allison et Scott lui offrirent un porte-clefs en forme de loup. Personne ne fit de commentaire sur le fait que Derek ne lui offrit rien. Ou plutôt rien devant eux...

- Merci à tous, surtout à Lydia qui, la connaissant, à dut organiser cette fête.

- De rien, c'est normal. Bon, maintenant, le gâteau !

- Enfin... Souffla Scott.

Ils rirent tous, sauf Derek, à la réflexion de Scott. La fin de la fête se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Même Derek se détendit un peu. Quand tout le monde partirent, Derek ferma la porte, tourna le verrou et se dirigea vers Stiles qui faisait la vaisselle. Il le prit dans ses bras, dos contre torse et il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Stiles en l'embrasant dans le cou.

- Tu pourrais au moins attendre que je finisse la vaisselle. Dit Stiles qui commençait à perdre pied.

- Non... Murmura Derek.

Il retourna Stiles pour emprisonnait ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- J'ai d'autres projets pour toi ce soir. Murmura t-il avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Il souleva Stiles, sans lâcher ses lèvres, et il l'emmena dans sa chambre, qui, par miracle, était presque intact. Il le posa sur son lit et lui tendit le cadeau de Lydia.

- Il est temps de l'ouvrir... Dit Derek.

Stiles ouvrit le cadeau et y découvrit une paire de menottes à fourrure noire.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Derek l'avait déjà attaché au barreau de son lit.

- Maintenant, je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir appelé « Papy ».

Avant que Stiles n'ai put répliquer. Derek s'empara de ses lèvres. Il mordit gentiment la lèvre inférieur de Stiles pour y passer sa langue. Il lui arracha ensuite le tee-shirt qui vola à travers la pièce. Stiles ne put protester car les lèvres de Derek était déjà sur les siennes. Il descendit vers son cou où il prit une grande inspiration, il laissa son loup ressortir, ses crocs et ses griffes se dévoilèrent. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un rouge incandescent. Il mordit sa peau tendre sous ses gémissements. Stiles tira les chaînes.

- Laisse-moi te toucher, supplia Stiles alors que Derek asseyait confortablement ses fesses sur son bassin, frottant contre le pantalon de Stiles, le faisant encore gémir.

- Ce n'est que le début et tu me supplie déjà ?

- S'il te plaît, Derek, lâcha t-il dans un souffle.

- Non, tu l'a bien mérité.

Derek descendit sur un de ses tétons, qu'il mordilla avec ses crocs pour ensuite le lécher et le sucer avidement. Stiles gémissait de plus belle. Derek se déshabilla rapidement et fit de même avec son compagnon. Il appliqua le même traitement à son autre téton. Il frotta son sexe durcit contre celui de son amant qui n'était plus que gémissements.

- Derek, je t'en supplie...

Un grognement animal sortit du plus profond de sa gorge. Un grognement long et faible mais avec des vibrations à en faire trembler les murs. Voir Stiles comme ça, rouge, le souffle court, haletant, vulnérable, empli de désir pour lui, les yeux fermés, qui essayait de se libérer de ses menottes, qui frottait sa virilité contre la sienne pour tenter, vainement, de calmer la brûlure de son sexe douloureux et gorgé de plaisir. Tout cela avait fait sortir un désir tellement puissant qu'il ne put retenir ce grognement appréciateur. Il pouvait sentit coulait dans ses veines l'amour, la passion, le désir qu'il ressentait à cette instant pour son compagnon. Il descendit vers son nombril puis vers le fruit interdit, celui de la tentation et de la luxure. Avec une odeur si enivrante, délicieuse. Il prit ses bijoux et les gobèrent pour jouer avec, avec sa langue. Stiles gémit encore plus, il n'en pouvait plus, il en voulait plus. Il avait essayé de supplier, mais Derek avait un mental d'acier. Il ne pouvait que subir la douce torture qu'il lui était infligée. Derek lécha sa hampe remontant vers son gland

pour y déposer des baisers puis il prit, au grand soulagement de Stiles, son sexe en bouche alternant les vas et viens, tantôt lent et puissant, tantôt rapide et faible. Stiles approchait de la libération. Enfin, se dit-il. Mais Derek en avait décidé autrement, alors que Stiles approchait du point de non retour, Derek se stoppa, faisant sortit de la bouche de Stiles un gémissement de frustration. Il voulait qu'on le libère, il voulait jouir, il voulait Derek en lui. Derek souleva les jambes de Stiles et lécha son entrée rose. Il voulait entendre le son qu'il aimait tant. Stiles couina, encore et encore sous ses coups de langue. Derek plaça son sexe à l'entrée et il s'enfonça d'un coup sec. Stiles n'eut pas trop mal, même si le sexe de Derek dédoublait de grandeur une fois transformé en loup, il en avait tellement envie que son corps avait réagit bien avant ses coups de langue. Stiles remua, donnant le feu vert tant attendu par le couple. Derek trouva rapidement sa petite boule de nerf qui faisait crier Stiles de plaisir. Derek sentit que Stiles n'en pouvait, si il continuait sur cette lancée, son amant allait se libérer sans être touché. Il prit alors son sexe et il le remua sur le même rythme que ses vas et viens. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que Stiles éjacule enfin en criant :

- Derek !

Derek sentit les chairs de son amant se refermer sur lui, il se libéra à son tour en poussant un grognement digne d'un lion. Il se sentait comblé, il n'avait jamais ressenti de tel plaisir. Seul Stiles lui apportait le bonheur complet. Il sortit de son amant, lécha sa semence si délicieuse et il reprit forme humaine. Il désentrava Stiles dont les bras retombèrent mollement sur le matelas. Il dormait déjà, épuisé de cette nuit. Derek l'embrasa rapidement et il s'endormit à son tour, collé à son amant.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ce lemon ? Bien ou pas ?<strong>


End file.
